


Galra Boyfriend

by Itsyaboi66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apocalypse, Cute galra keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith as Nezuko, M/M, Multi, Protect, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsyaboi66/pseuds/Itsyaboi66
Summary: Everything happened in a matter of seconds when the Galra started to turn innocent people into blood thirsty monsters, turning them Galra. His family gone on the first day, having no one. Few years later and he is trying to survive this galra apocalypse, with his best friend Pidge and Hunk and his boyfriend, Keith. Everything is okay, despise being in a apocalypse and trying to fight for their lives everyday, that is until Lance's life turns from okay to horrible the moment Keith turned into a Galra.(Got heavily inspired from "Demon Slayer")(Characters does not belong to me)
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge (Voltron), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Galra Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this platform. If I do something wrong then I am so sorry.

“Lance, sweetheart, can you go to the market and get some eggs for me?” I hear my mother yelled from down stairs. I sighed as I got up from my bed, “Sure!”. I didn’t feel like it, I’m lazy today but if I don’t do as she says, she will get angry...and trust me when I say this, you don’t want her to get angry. 

I put on my shoes and jacket and walked out of my room. Yawning, I raced downstairs and towards the front door, “I’ll be back, mom!” I yelled before opening the door and walking out of the house. 

My neighborhood is pretty small. Just a few steps, turn a corner and there is the supermarket. Okay, I might have over exaggerated, but that’s how small it is. My brothers had come over just to have a small visit. Luis of course brought his wife and kids to come at the house and my sister Veronica is at college right now. So of course, instead of my mom bothering Marco to get the eggs, mom asked me to get them instead. 

Great. 

As I walked angrily, tired as well, I looked around how sunny the day is. Why am I wearing my jacket in the sun? I don’t know. I just like wearing my jacket.

As I walked around the corner, I see my goal of the supermarket and picked up my pace. Just a few more weeks until summer break. I can do this. 

I quickly walked in the store and walked over to where the eggs are being kept. I just want to get in my room and sleep before I go back to school tomorrow. What a pain. As I was about to grab a carton of eggs, I heard a crash near the entrance of the store. A robber? Maybe someone dropped something? 

I quietly walked over to where the sound came from, making sure that it isn’t a robber. I hid behind one of the isle shelves and peaked my head out a little. There was a person, twitching all over and gagging. The lady over the counter looked at the man in fear. 

“S-Sir...do you need help?” She asked as she walked around the counter and walked to the man. She slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. In the blink of an eye, she latched onto her and chomped on her shoulder. Her eyes bulge wide open as she shrieked in pain. 

I covered my mouth to not let the gasp that almost escaped my mouth. Is this really happening? Is this a zombie? No!...

Is it? 

Another man quickly ran to the...zombie and tried to pull him away. Just by doing that, the zombie man quickly sank his teeth to the male’s throat, causing the man to cry of pain. The woman fell to the ground, her chest not moving. People quickly ran out of the store, running for their lives. 

I followed their example, leaving the poor man to meet his fate. As I ran out of the store I looked out to see people eating one another, lifeless bodies on the floor. I didn’t knew that this was going to happen so quickly. I didn’t know it was going into chaos in seconds. 

“Mom...Marco...Luis…” I muttered to myself, “We need to get the hell out of here,” And with that, I sprinted past the bodies and the man eating zombies and ran full speed to my house. Everything was fine this afternoon. I was just going to get some eggs and have a nice dinner with my family. 

This has to be a dream, when I wake up, I will go downstairs and get the eggs my mom wants. Then I will help her make anything she wants and have a nice get together with my family. I don’t care if I am tired anymore, I will spend time with them, hut what my mom wanted. 

I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, I didn’t even notice I was at the door of my house. A door that is opened...and...looked like it was broken in half…

“Ma! Luis! Marco! Kids!” I yelled as I rushed in. I quickly ran towards the kitchen to where my mom is and...that’s when I saw her…

Her lifeless body on the floor, her stomach ripped out, all of her organs are shown, “Ma!” I ran to her and fell down on my knees, “Ma! No!” I felt the tears spill down on my face. With a heavy heart, I closed her eyes. I took a deep breath and stood up. 

“Luis! Marco! Please! Answer me!” I yelled in the house. I walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning room to see the table shredded apart, glass everywhere, but no one was here. I soon heard coughing. I quickly followed the sound and walked to see Marco, clinging onto Nadia, who’s neck has a huge gash on it, her chest not moving. 

I quickly ran to Marco, “Marco, what happened?” I asked him with a shaky breath. Marco turned towards me, “Lance...you need to get out of here…” 

“O-Okay...I’m going to help you up...where is Luis and Silvio and Lisa?” Marco shook his head, “Lance no...everyone is dead…” 

“B-But your not...come on Marco, we have to go!” 

“No...I can’t move my legs...I can’t feel...anything…” He coughed as he held Nadia close…”Nadia...was the last to live…” 

“Marco...come on...you have to get up...try!” Marco slowly shook his head, “I’m sorry Lance...I can’t...My lung is punctured...it won’t be long before I am gone too...I have to stay here with Nadia….” 

“I can take you to the hospital! Please!” 

“Lance,” Marco snapped. I closed my mouth, “Lance...please…”

I took a shaky breath and nodded, “Okay...okay...I am sorry I wasn’t here…” 

Marco smiled at me weakly, “If you were...you would...have been dead….” 

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I closed my eyes, “Lance…” 

I opened my eyes and looked down at Marco, “Look...Look out...for...Luis…” He takes one last breath...and his chest stopped moving. 

I brushed my tears away and closed his eyes, like I did with ma. Look out for Luis? Is Luis alive?, “Luis!” I called out for him. I heard a thump upstairs, it was a heavy one. I quickly ran upstairs and to where the noise was coming from, only to see Luis in my ma’s room and eating something. 

“Luis! Thank god you are here!” I smiled, as more tears started to fall. My smile melted away, replaced by terror as Luis turned around. Luis is eating Silvio. Silvio laid on the bed, dead, his stomach riped open as his own father grew purple skin, his mouth covered in his son’s blood. 

I took a few steps back in pure horror, almost froze in my spot, not daring to move an inch. “L-Luis...what are you-” Before I could finish my sentence, Luis leaped towards me. With my fast reaction, I ran out of the way and ran down stairs away from Luis. Luis quickly followed me, his claws out ready to stab me with. 

I ran out the door and out to my front lawn. I turned around slightly, only for Luis to get on top of me. I quickly push him away from me as he tried to scratch me or kill me. My arm started to get weak as his teeth are getting close to my neck, “Luis! Don’t!” 

A gunshot rang as I felt my brother go limp on top of me. I quickly pushed him off of me, panting. “Are you okay?” I heard someone say to me. I looked up to see a man with black hair and a nasty gash across his nose looked down at me. I quickly got to my feet, “Thank you…” 

“It’s no problem...Happy to help…Look...Maybe you want to come with me...I have my brother in the car and we just so happened to see you in danger...maybe we can get you a ride and you can join us?” 

I looked down at my dead brother then turned to my now abandoned house. After a small while, I turned to the man and gave him a nod. He nodded back, “My name is Shiro. And you?” 

I took a deep breath as I brushed my tears away, “My name is Lance…” 


End file.
